A technique for forming a transistor using an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Non-Patent Document 1 discusses a structure including an oxide semiconductor with two stacked layers of indium zinc oxide and IGZO as an active layer of a transistor.